


Missing Puzzle Pieces

by harrysbun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbun/pseuds/harrysbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that Harry gets like this, but when he does, he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea where this came from. Sorry for any mistakes, as it is quite late .xx

The first time Louis notices is when Eleanor shows up at the hotel after show; right on schedule. Usually, Harry just laughs it off, mumbling something about how Louis needs to shave his beard and then giggles at his own lame joke. He knows that Louis is his when they get home at night and has sadly grown used to Eleanor being around when there's some sort of event coming up. But, this time, Harry pouts, shoving Liam aside in the car waiting outside the hotel so he can cuddle next to Louis, shoving his face into the crook of his neck and nuzzling into his soft skin. Louis just looks down fondly; confusedly, but wedges an arm between Harry and the seat, wounding it tightly around his waist and pulling him closer.   
The second time is after the San Antonio show, Harry's wide eyes immediately searching Louis out when they step into the bus. With it being just him, Louis, Zayn, Gemma, Eleanor and Lottie on this one, he finds him easy, clambering onto Louis' lap as he sits in the back room with a controller in his hands.   
"Babe," Louis groans jokingly, trying and falling to keep his eyes on the screen, sighing and pausing the game, pushing the controller away. "What's wrong, Haz?" he asks, running a hand up his back. The position isn't something they're accustomed to anymore; Harry way taller, ganglier and bigger than he was back in the X Factor when this was basically how they spent their time together off camera. But Harry just whimpers, wrapping his arms around his neck and inhaling the scent of Louis' cologne.   
The third time is when they're getting ready for bed in Harry's LA home during their break. Harry comes out of the bathroom, overgrown hair hanging down loosely and in one of Louis' old jumpers. It's extremely big on Louis so it seems to be just a size too large on Harry, but he doesn't mind, just crawls on the bed and under the blankets, laying on top of Louis with his lips pressed to his sternum. And again, the position isn't exactly as comfortable as it was four years ago when Harry was still a growing boy and Louis was a strapping young lad. Now, with Louis being a tiny grown man and Harry being a tall and lanky, barely-not teenager, it doesn't seem quite appropriate to lay like this.   
"Are you all right, Haz?" Louis asks, sounding a bit out of breath if he's honest as he lays a hand on Harry's bare thigh. He's seemed to have shaved which makes Louis shiver.  
"Miss you," is all Harry says, wiggling up the length of Louis body to lay more comfortably; long legs straddling Louis' hips and hair against his neck.   
"'M right here, love," Louis chuckles, taking the duvet and throwing it around them, feeling a bit chillier even with Harry's body on top of his.   
"No, I _miss you_ ," Harry whimpers, sniffling just a bit. And then Louis gets it.   
It's not all the time that Harry gets like this; jealous and clingy and dependent. He used to, back in the X Factor when he was barely figuring things out. But as he grew older, he grew out of it, instead making it his duty to protect Louis from all the bad in the world and take care of him; spoil him, hold him, love him. But at times like this, when they're piled on with work and promo junkets and interviews and constant shows and shitty rules, Harry just loses it- himself, more like. And there's no one in the world besides Louis who can bring him back, hold him and tell him everything's all right. And Harry feels awful when he gets into this mood, wanting nothing more than to just cry because _he_ needs to be the strong one. He needs to protect Louis; not the other way around. But he can't help it and he hates it but there's nothing he can do but cuddle into Louis side and wear his clothes and kiss his neck just because he's _his boy_.  
"Oh, darling, 's ok," Louis coos, just the way he knows Harry likes him to when he gets like this. He has to be sweet with him; lovey and mushy. He needs it. Needs to remember that Louis is there for him, too when he needs him to be.   
"Lou," Harry whines, kissing his neck so softly.   
"D'you want me to take care of you, baby?" Louis always uses names with him at times like this, knowing that Harry just _loves_ it. "Tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it."  
"I'm cold," Harry sighs, attempting at getting even closer to Louis for his ever-present body warmth.   
"Would you like some hot tea? A warm bath? Anything, angel, tell me," Louis kisses his hair softly. If he's being honest, he likes it when Harry gets like this. It reminds him of way back when, when his baby was still a baby and needed him to constantly remind him that he was. And he still is, really, so it's nice to have them both remember it. And tonight, it seems as if they both need it.   
"Both," Harry says, threading his thin fingers through the feathery hair atop of Louis' scalp.  
"Yeah? You'd like that?" Louis asks, sitting up with Harry, adjusting him in his lap a bit more comfortably.   
"Please," Harry nods, locking his ankles behind Louis' back. Louis presses a gentle kiss to Harry's hair, keeping hold of his waist and standing up, staggering just a little bit. It's been a while since Louis has carried Harry, but luckily with footy going on, he's acquired the ability to bench press quite a bit. He tries keeps his breath even, not wanting Harry to think that's this is a challenge; carrying his baby to the bathtub. Harry whimpers when Louis sets him on his feet, the tile cold on his bare toes and air around him far too chilly.  
"Lou," Harry whines, making grabby hands at Louis as he walks off to turn on the tub.   
"Shh, 's ok, baby," Louis tells him, putting some of Harry's favourite bath bubbles into the hot water.   
"Can.. can you.." Harry sniffles as he trails off, rubbing at his eyes with the fabric of the jumper balled in his fists.   
"What is it, love?" Louis asks gently, coming up to Harry and setting his hands under his jumper, against the soft skin on his hips.   
"Candles," is all Harry says, with a small whimper. Louis smiles a little bit and brings Harry down for a chaste kiss, fingers tangling in his hair. When he pulls away, Harry's lip wobbles.   
"'Course, baby. Which ones would you like? D'you want to pick?" Harry just shakes his head, no. Louis gives him one more kiss before going to the white cabinets along the wall, grabbing out three of the same scent of candles. The ones Harry uses when they take a bathe together, always mumbling about how lovely they smell. He lights them quickly and then shuffles back to Harry.   
"Let's get you out of these clothes, yeah?" Louis asks, fingers hooking into the waistband of Harry's briefs. Harry nods, allowing Louis to pull the piece of fabric down.   
"'S cold," Harry whines, pouting.   
"Let's just get this off," he tugs at the hem of the jumper, "and then you can get in the water, okay, baby?"   
"You're not getting in with me?" Harry panics, eyes wide suddenly. Louis frowns.   
"Erm. Would you like me to?"   
"Please, Lou," Harry nods, breath shaky.   
"Okay, babe, I will. Come on, lift your arms," Louis instructs, pulling the soft fabric off of Harry's even softer body. Louis tries not to stare are Harry's naked body, not really wanting this to lead somewhere so quickly like he knows it would if he did.   
"Get on in, babe, I'm gonna go make some tea. Bring it up, okay? Then I'll get in, even wash your hair, does that sound good?" Louis smiles at him, not being able to help himself. Sure it's nice having Harry look after him all the time, being the big spoon and making Louis tea. But it's just as great as this; Louis taking care of his baby boy like he used to.   
"Y-Yeah. Yeah, Lou," Harry breathes, nodding and shuffling over to the bath, Louis at his heels. Harry hums in content as he settles into the hot water, not wincing at all even though Louis can feel how warm it is.   
"I'll be right back, ok?" Louis runs a hand through Harry's hair, lightly scraping the scalp with his fingernails.   
"Hurry," Harry pouts, bottom lip jutting out. Louis just kisses his lips and nods, dimming the lights on the way out.   
When Louis comes back into the restroom, two hot mugs in his hand, Harry is leaning against the back of the tub, hair damp but not fully wet and eyes closed. If it weren't for the constant shifting and lack of snoring, Louis would've thought that he was sleeping. But his eyes shoot open when Louis sets the mug down on the table nearest the tub, a wary smile on his face.   
"Hi," Louis grins, dropping his sweats and pants in one motion. Harry scoots up, signalling that he'd like Louis to go in behind him. And again, it's bloody rare that Louis is the one cuddling Harry but it's not bad. And they both really melt into each other's touch when Louis slides in, arms wounding around Harry's waist underneath the warm water.   
"You're warm," Harry sighs, leaning back against Louis' chest, sliding down the length of the large tub, making him seem shorter and smaller than he really is. Louis presses a kiss to Harry's neck.   
"Feel better?" Louis nuzzles into Harry's skin.   
"Mhm. Thank you," and Harry really does sound better; relaxed. He's been stressed, overworked and just tired and everyone has noticed. And it really wouldn't even lead up to this if Harry just took a _break_ ; if he didn't allow them to stress him out and overwork him. But, he does and Louis isn't really one to complain when Harry just wants to be looked after; cared for.   
Louis hands aimlessly stroke the soft skin on Harry's belly, remembering the days when he was pudgy and squishy there. That was when he was a little seventeen year old, not yet fully developed and hadn't started working out profusely. But Louis doesn't complain as he feels taut muscles under his fingertips now, the prominent abdomen muscles just as enjoyable as his old pudgy belly.   
"D'you want me to wash you, love?" Louis asks gently, mouthing along Harry's wet shoulder.   
"Please," Harry says, hands immediately jumping out of the water and fumbling toward the body scrub handing it to Louis.   
"You want this one, darling?" Usually Harry uses the floral scented wash, not jasmine. He just nods and scoots up a little, giving Louis room to move his arms. And he does, squeezing the soap into his hands and presses them flat to Harry's back, digging his thumbs in. It's more of a massage, if Louis' honest; his hands kneading the skin and fingers digging into the warm flesh at Harry's shoulders. But neither of them complain, both enjoying this quite a lot. And when Louis' hands reach around Harry's middle, scrubbing the soap into his lower abdomen, he feels Harry's dick fattening up; the head rubbing on Louis' wrist. Harry whines, throwing his head back onto Louis' shoulder.   
"D'you want me to touch you, baby?" Louis whispers, completely forgetting about washing and more concerned with _touching_. Touching Harry's beautiful body anywhere he can.   
"Lou," Harry whimpers. With a wet kiss to his shoulder, Louis hands travel lower on Harry's belly beneath the water, one hand gripping Harry's dick and the other at his balls, just toying with them a bit. Harry's breath falters as he scoots back, pressing his back flush against Louis' body. It's been too long since Harry's been touched; since either of them have even been naked for longer than two minutes in the same place together. Tour just doesn't allow it, what with their bloody sisters tagging along and the boys constantly shooting them cautious glances, not wanting them to get an earful and ruin everyone's night. So they really cherish the moments like this, them being significantly fewer as the years pass. But they don't really mind as long as they get to be able to be like this, just every once in a while.   
"You're so hard, baby, Jesus," Louis breathes into Harry's ear, nipping at the lobe. Harry wriggles his bum until he can feel Louis' half hard dick against him, making Louis gasp.   
"Mm," Harry hums, bucking his hips into Louis' tight fist. Louis can't help himself as he ruts into Harry's arse, feeling himself shiver every time he slips between his delicate cheeks. It's been an even longer time since Louis' been inside Harry, so the thought alone gets him just a little bit too excited.   
"Does this feel good, love?" Louis asks, just because. Harry nods and pushes his bum back against him, smiling weakly when he hears Louis groan. It's too hot in the bathroom, but it doesn't seem to affect them much. It gets even hotter, though when Louis lets a finger slip between Harry's arse cheeks and Harry squeaks. Louis can feel a bit of pre-come drizzle out of his tip but dissolve away in the water.   
"Lou- _please_.. I- I just need.." Harry doesn't know whether to push up to Louis' fist or down onto his finger as he spreads his legs as far as they can possibly go. It's been far too long.   
"Yeah? You want it?" Louis challenges, letting his finger drop even lower, to his rim and then circle round.   
"Yeah, Lou, I want it," Harry pouts, eyes closing as he leans even heavier against Louis.   
"Here?" Louis kisses his wet cheek.   
"Your fingers. Here. Now. Please- I.. need it," his words are short and jumbled, and it really shouldn't sound so hot to Louis that Harry's this turned on.   
"'S been a while, innit?" Louis smirks, putting pressure to the puckered muscle beneath his fingertip. "You miss it?"  
"Yes, I miss it so much," he whines, breath stopping as Louis pushes the first inch of his finger easily.   
"You've been off," Louis says, moving his hips so his dick rubs against Harry's arse, "because you need it, right?"  
"Yeah. Need it so bad." With the help of the water, Louis finger is slipping into Harry with ease, groaning.   
"You're so fucking tight, Haz, my _God_ ," Louis fist pumps Harry again, but his large hand comes up and pries it off him.   
"Want your fingers," he says again, making it clear to Louis exactly what he wants to get out of this as he clasps his hand in his, effectively keeping it away from his dick.   
"You think you can?" Louis challenges, pushing his finger in until he can feel his knuckles against his bum cheeks, wrist aching from the awkward angle.   
"Fuck you," Harry scoffs, groaning at the end of his remark when Louis crooks his finger, just a bit. Louis deliberately prods at the small bump within Harry, recalling just how much Harry loves when Louis uses his fingers on him there. More precome drizzles out of Harry's hard, twitching dick, and Louis feels it on his arm.   
"You like it, love?"  
"Yeah, Lou, I like it," Harry whines. "Harder." It's Louis' turn for his dick to twitch as he obliges, pressing and rubbing harder.   
"Oh," he whispers, hips moving in time with Louis' fingers, rubbing down every time Louis rubs up, legs shaking as he pushes down just a little too hard, but he doesn't care. And neither does Louis, he just lets him ride his fingers, rather roughly; doesn't even mind at how badly his wrist hurts as long as Harry feels this good. He deserves to feel this good.   
"You look so good, Harry, so fucking good," Louis praises, mouthing at Harry's neck, pursing his lips and sucking, hard enough to surely leave a mark when he bites down.   
"'M gonna come, Lou," he whimpers, eyes shutting tightly.   
"Yeah? You're gonna come?" Louis uses his free hand to grip Harry's hip, pulling him back against him and keeping him there, rutting hard against his bum. "God, I bet you're gonna look even hotter when you come Harry, you're so fucking hot when you come. Come on, baby, come. Let me see you come."   
With one more push down onto Louis' fingers and one more particularly hard jab to Harry's prostate, Harry cries out, hand gripping Louis wrist and keeping his fingers tucked tightly into him as his hard dick spurts out so much come, Louis is fucking dazed. Louis doesn't even have time to process how good Harry looks before he comes, hard onto Harry's arse with his teeth pressed into his shoulder, muffling the groan of Harry's name from his lips.   
Time stands still for them, they don't even mind at how long they stay the way they do, Louis' fingers in Harry's arse and Louis' dick pressed up against Harry's soft bum. But when Louis pulls his fingers out, Harry sighs shakily and turns around, facing Louis and shoving his face in his neck.   
"Lou," is all he says.   
"'S okay, baby," Louis rubs a hand up his back. "Let me drain this; get some fresh water so I can properly bathe you, alright? That sound good?" Louis is breathless and tired but he has to remember that Harry is the priority here.   
"Mhm," Harry nods, allowing Louis only a little moving room to pull the drain, allowing the water to fall down it.   
"You feel better?" Louis asks. Harry just nods, pulling away and surprising Louis by smashing his lips on his, fingers tangling in Louis' soft hair. They kiss for forever, it feels, tongues gliding and exploring like they haven't kissed ever, like this is their first kiss. When Harry pulls back, his cheeks are red and his eyes are puffy and Louis thinks he's the most beautiful thing in the entire world.   
"Cold," Harry pouts. Louis just pecks his nose and reaches round, turning on the warm water and allowing it to fill up the tub.   
"Want your tea? Might be a little cold, though," Louis frowns, reaching over and grabbing Harry's favourite mug; his Mickey Mouse one that they got on their trip to Disneyland in Paris a couple years back.   
"No it's good," Harry assures him, handing the mug back to Louis and clambering onto his lap, making Louis chuckle.   
"You're getting quite bigger than me, love, better watch out or I just might die when you get on my lap," Louis says as Harry noses at his collarbones.   
"Good," is all Harry says, sighing happily when the warm water reaches just the middle of his butterfly tattoo. When Louis switches off the water, the only thing heard is Harry's still quivering breath.   
"Want me to wash your hair or body first?" Louis asks softly, bumping his nose to Harry's temple.   
"Body," Harry answers, clambering off his lap and reaching for the body soap, _again_ , facing Louis, "but no stuffing your fingers up my arse this time."  
"Oh fuck off, you love it," Louis rolls his eyes fondly, rubbing soap onto his hands and setting them on Harry's broad shoulders, rubbing and rubbing until Harry's skin is covered in lovely scented foam.   
"I miss this," Louis says, hands coming to rub at Harry's chest.   
"Me too. I miss _you_ , more like."  
"Yeah," Louis sighs, "yeah I know. Just a little while longer."  
"You really think Simon's gonna let us sign with someone else?" Harry asks worriedly, eyes wide.   
"Don't care if he _lets_ us," Louis shrugs.   
"Louis."  
"No, I'm serious, Harry. 'M done," and it's as simple as that.   
Harry just gives a weary smile and allows Louis to wash the rest of his body, only giggling when Louis _insists_ on going under his arms, not missing the chance to wiggle his fingers just to hear Harry giggle the way he always does. It feels as though it's just the two of them in the world, like they're just normal lads who fell in love. It's nice to sometimes think that, but then really, they wouldn't be where they are now without the three other boys and the band they were put in. Harry and Louis would just be each other's missing puzzle pieces for the rest of their lives without the band. So they're grateful, of course. But at these rare moments where they can just bask in each other's presence, and love and touch and everything else that they both need in order to be ok.   
So when Harry leans forward after Louis rinses his hair with a pinch to his cheek, Louis just smiles as he kisses him, soft and gentle, because they are ok. Harry and Louis are ok and Harry and Louis always will be ok, no matter what is in the way.


End file.
